Contagious
by False Apology
Summary: This be my songfic to the song 'Contagious' by Avril Lavigne. Sakura sees Itachi and Sasuke in a forest and her feelings suddenly change... ItaSaku SakuIta


**A/N: **This be my first songfic! It's to the song 'Contagious' by 'Avril Layigne' Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura was sitting on a bench in Konoha. She kept thinking about a certain Uchiha. No, not Sasuke, but Itachi. She was over Sasuke. She wanted Itachi. Ever since her encounter with him, she didn't want to forget him.

"I want him…" She said to herself.

Flashback 

Sakura was walking around Konoha until she found a forest that she could hear voices coming out from. She went into the forest and was startled at what she saw.

"Foolish brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run and cling to life and then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me," Itachi said to Sasuke as he held his little brother from his jumper.

Sakura was afraid. She loved Sasuke and she didn't want him to get hurt. "Leave Sasuke alone!" She yelled.

The two Uchihas turned to her, looking at the terrified expression that was on her face and noticing the fear in her eyes.

"You idiot! Go! Run away, Sakura! You're going to get killed!" Sasuke yelled out to her.

Sakura heard him, but she didn't obey him. She was too frightened to move.

"She's not going so easily!" Itachi said. He threw Sasuke to the ground and ran to Sakura. "Why hello there," He said in her ear.

Sakura was startled at his swift movement. He was a metre away from her just a second ago and now he's less than a centimetre near her! "W-w-what do y-y-you w-want?" She stuttered.

"You," He said.

Sakura was surprised at his answer. "W-w-why…" She said.

"You're eyes are oh so big and beautiful. Your smile is irresistible, but you're a foolish idiot to fall for my brother." He said to her. He looked in her eyes. "We will meet again," He said as he ran off somewhere.

"We will…" Sakura repeated. "But why…why did he call me a foolish idiot…" She wondered to herself. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Don't fall for him," Sasuke said to her.

She turned around to him. "Why not?" She asked.

"He's no good, Sakura," He said before he left.

"No good, huh? I think he's perfect," She said to herself as she smiled.

End flashback 

"When will I meet him again…" She said to herself. She walked into that same forest she saw Sasuke and Itachi in. She sat down under a tree. She started picking at the grass. "I need to tell him how I feel," She said as she looked up in the sky.

"Tell who?" A voice said.

Sakura looked around her. She couldn't see anybody in sight. "Who said that!?" She yelled.

"I did," The same voice said. A figure from up in a tree jumped down in front of her. It was him, Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi," She said.

"I've been waiting for you," He said.

Sakura's heart beat fast. She had to tell him. It was now or never. She gulped and stood up.

"I need to tell you something," She said as she looked down

"Go ahead," He said.

She looked up in his eyes and gulped one more time then began to say what she needed to. "When you're around I don't know what to do, I do not think that I can wait, to go over and to talk to you, I do not know what I can say," She stopped and took a deep breathe.

"Is that all?" He asked.

She shaked her head and continued. "And I walk out in silence, that's when I start to realise, what you bring into my life, dam this guy can make me cry. It's so contagious, I cannot get you out of my mind. It's so outrageous, you make me feel so high, all the time," She paused her a little while as she looked up into the Uchiha's face.

"Done yet?" He asked.

She shook her head again and ,with a bit more confidence, continued. "They all say that you're no good for me, but I'm too close to turn around, I'll show them that they don't know anything, I think I've got it all figured out. So I walk out in silence, that's when I start to realise, what you bring into my life, dam this guy can make me cry. It's so contagious, I cannot get you out of my mind. It's so outrageous, you make me feel so high, all the time."

She paused for a second. She looked up into the Uchiha's eyes.

He smirked.

She then began to continue, she didn't have much left. "I'll give you everything, I'll treat you right, if you just give me a chance, I can prove I'm right. It's so co-" She was interrupted by Itachi.

"That's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me," He said to her.

She smiled as she leaned…closer…and closer…until their lips were locked.


End file.
